Mine
by xxKyandiixx
Summary: TobixDei. Tobi uses all his courage to say something so perfect at the not so perfect time. But Deidara see's it the other way around. Shounen-ei


_---------------Deidara's P.O.V-----------------_

_It was the only thing I had left.._

_And I didn't have it._

_He still is though, even though..I can't really call him that anymore, that doesn't change our past and it never will._

_Every time I saw the ring on Tobi's finger I'd smile. I just wanted to imagine that my Danna was there and that he was wearing that even so, Tobi wearing his ring was totally fine to me._

His eyes began to sting.

_Tobi..he's actually a really nice person.._

_But he's not Danna.._

"Sempai! Wanna go eat now? I'm paying, kkay!?" A familiar voice asked.

Deidara let out a small smirk and quickly wiped away his tear. _He was my Danna..and i'm his Sempai.._

_He doesn't fill in your shoes Danna..He's not you..And I can't be his Danna._

"Sempai?" Tobi asked once again. He stood to the opposite side of him and tapped his shoulder.

"Uhn." The blonde replied back as he stood from his bed and walked out the door with his "partner" following behind him.

_But I kinda like being his Sempai.._

_I never really understood why I'm seen as a Sempai to him. What did I ever do to make him look up to me. I don't really talk to him, I don't pay a lot of attention to him; then why is it that he never leaves my side?_

_So..why am I so important to Tobi?...I don't really know how he feels about me. But he's really respectful and loyal. At times he can be crazy and friggin' annoying, no doubt, but that was Tobi._

"-eat Sempai?"

"Hmm?" Deidara questioned. He only heard the last part, due to his mind whcih was somewhere else.

"I said, where would you like to eat Sempai?" Tobi asked in his usual tone.

The blonde shrugged."It doesn't really matter , un. Wherever is fine." Deidara mumbled out the last part.

Tobi nodded and continued walking.

* * *

The two eventually ended up at a traditional japanese restaurant.

Deidara's eyes widened as soon as he was handed the menu. "It's so expensive here, un."

"Don't worry about that Dei- Sempai! I'm paying. I just want you to have a nice meal for once. Instead of that crappy food we eat back at the lair. You deserve good things, Sempai.." Tobi said with a sweet , sincere tone that made Deidara's lips part in amazment and his face redden.

He hid his face behind the menu and glanced at Tobi. _So nice.._ He snapped out of his thoughts as soon as the waitress came. She wore a traditional kimono and had her long black hair up in a ponytail and bangs slightly over one eye, similar to a certain blonde we all know.

"Konbanwa! May I take your order?" Her voice was annoying. _I don't like her.._ Deidara thought. _She's too ...pretty. Ugh.. _ Snapping out of his thoughts once more he realized she was speaking to him now. _Wow..I guess Tobi already ordered. _"And you ma'am?" She asked. Deidara's eyes widened and his face grew red. _I am not a lady, un!! Oh she's gonna get it!_

Tobi realized that his Sempai was furious and that he hates it when people call him a lady. He saw Deidara's arm slightly moving. He knew immediantly what he was doing. "Ah-ah! Sempai!" The masked boy hissed. Removing his hand from his pouch of clay,Deidara understood right now wasn't the time and place to be causing a massacre. It's happened before and he always seemed to never handle himself. This time was different, he actually listened to Tobi.

"I'll just have what he's having, uhn.." He mumbled and put on the fakest smile he could come up with. The waitress bought it and went to go give the orders,

"Sempai?" Tobi started.

"Ugh..I guess I gotta get used to the fact that I look like a friggin' girl, uhn."

Tobi smiled and slightly removed his mask revealing one eye and his lips. Even so, you couldn't really see it in the dim light of the restaurant. "Sempai..it's true that you have some feminine feautures but it shouldn't bother you because you are indeed a man. Yes you're beautiful like a woman but you're far more greater than any woman could ever wish to be."

_Wh-what the?..Tobi..._ That was it, Deidara's entire face and neck had turned a crisp red. He felt his heart beating faster and faster. _No one has told me things like that..let alone, Tobi?! What's going on?_ He glanced at Madara from the corner of his visible eye, only to find that he had been munching on some of the complimentary Onigiri. "Oingshi! Sempai this tastes really good! You should try some!" He slided the Onigiri plate over to Deidara. He took a piece from the plate and took a soft bite of it.

----------------------Tobi's P.O.V----------------------

Madara 's heart thumped slightly as he watched his beautiful blonde parnter eat the Onigiri. _Heh..he even eats beautifully. The way he holds his fork and how he carefully places the food in his mouth..then he chews it slowly, the way his lips move, his glistening blue orbs so gentle as he enjoys it, you could almost see the halo and wings around him..There's nothing better to call this scene other than 'Heavenly'._

Finally their meals came and they began eating. There were a occasional conversations that didn't last very long; mostly laughing about some of the funny and embarassing things that happned witht them in the Akatsuki. Like the time when Hidan and Kakuzu were caught together in Pein's office. Or like the time when Kisame fell asleep while listening to one of Konan's love problems. Yup, the good times.

Soon after, they had finished their meals and waited for the bill impatiently; well atleast Deidara anyways.

"Here's your bill. Hope you've had a good meal." The waitress said happily as she bowed in respect and left to another table.

Madara took the bill in his hands and looked for the total. As he saw it he felt his face grow paler and paler.

_Oh...crap._

"Uhn?" Sempai asked.

_Ohh no! I might not have enough money! Aww..come on._

"What's wrong Tobi, un?" The blonde asked confused.

"H-huh? Oh nothing Sempai!" He sheepishly smiled and scratched his head.

Deidara squinted his eyes. "Tobi, let me see the bill."

The black haired boy made no response. As soon as he saw the seriousness in his Sempai's eyes he handed it over. Deidara's mouth popped open. "$120? But we only ordered Tempura and Donburi, un!" Dei was feeling awful knowing Tobi was going to pay for all of it.

"T-tobi, un." Tobi was searching through his wallet and got one $20 and a couple pennies. He sighed then chuckled. Deidara arched an eyebrow. "I guess..I don't have all the money Sempai..S-sorry.."

"Hn?" A low monotone voice came from behind somehwere.

"You guys are here too?" A husky voice asked.

Both nins turned to find Itachi and Kisame sitting at their own table.

"Ah-, Itatchi-san , Kisame- san!" Tobi greeted them.

"Nice seeing you here!" He said afterwards.

"You guys just get here?" Dei asked.

"Yup, the line was so freaking long!" Kisame whined.

" I know right? What's the occasion, un?"

"Kisame always takes me to places like this. These are some of the only places where we can be alone." Itachi said in a sincere voice. Kisame blushed and so did Itachi..a little.

"Ah, I see. Quite the gentleman aren't you Kisa-san, un?" Dei smirked then winked.

"Hn." Itachi blushed even more

"What's your occasion?" Kisame asked.

"I wanted to take Sempai out for some real food. Not the food at the lair. It's not tasty." Itachi almost looked like was going to laugh. Kisame smiled. "That's nice of you. Were you guys just leaving?"

"Well..we can't really leave until we pay..so.." Dei exclaimed.

Kisame and Itachi exchanged glances. Kisame chuckled and Itachi smiled.

"You don't have to pay.. " Itachi said.

Tobi had a puzzled look but Deidara new where they were coming from.

"You sneak out." Kisame said with a mischevious toothy smile.

"Sneak out?..Oh..well-"

"Great idea! Now you don't have to pay Tobi, un!" Deidara said with a smile. Tobi would do whatever his Sempai wanted.

"Y-yeah! Good idea!" He said. _Well it has to be done..I can't upset him.._

"Thanks Ita, Kisa! See you guys later!" Deidara said as he sneaked away.

"Enjoy you're time!" Tobi said.

Itachi looked at kisame and Kisame caught Tobi by the shirt.

He haulted and turned back facing the two.

"You really love him don't you?" Itachi asked smoothly. Tobi blushed and put a hand behind his head.

"Don't tell him, kkay? I want the moment to be..special." He said a little embarassed.

Kisame smiled at put a hand on his shoulder.

"We promise. But you really gotta try. If you know what I mean." Tobi knew exactly that.

He nodded then left.

"Oi Tobi!" Deidara waved his arms, signaling where he was, for Tobi's sake.

"Ah, Coming!" Tobi ran fast enough to catch up with his partner.

"What took you so long?" Deidara asked.

Tobi didnt know what to say, or how to say it. Millions of thoughts and lies ran through his head, but he couldn't lie to him. "Ah, Itachi-San just- and Kisame-san..they just reminded me..to get back before Pein finds out!" He blurted out the words so fast he couldn't think straight. He just lied to him. _Oh no, what have I done?_

Deidara just smirked and nodded.

"Ah, yeah. Wish he'd give us some freedom sometimes. Other than Saturday nights, un." He giggled. Tobi's heart was breaking. _This is bad...I have to tell him the truth._

"Ano..Sempai, I-"

The ex- Iwa nin cut him off."You know Tobi, un..I've never been treated to an expensive dinner before..I've never been anybody's Sempai..I've never had someone..who actually enjoys being around me and my moods..But..you were the first Tobi, un. You actually care about me..and now I see it. I...just wanted to say thanks..for everything. You're not so much of a baka as I thought you were." Deidara blushed and smiled the sweetest smile Tobi had ever imagined. It was the most unexplainable moment he'd ever experienced. He cluched onto his heart. _No..I really don't deserve a thank-you Sempai.._ He tensed up a bit then put on his 'happy voice'. "It's really no problem! I..just like seeing you happy." Tobi blushed but he felt more sad than anything else.

Deidara looked at him and smiled. "You know something.."

Deidara started.

Tobi looked carefully and paid attention. "I like being happy too."

This alerted the Uchiha. Deidara continued walking and smirked again.

That was it, Tobi was at his limit. He grabbed onto his Sempai's shirt and pulled him so close that their noses touched. Deidara looked puzzled yet Tobi was serious. "Sempai.." He stopped to think for a moment. "Sempai, I..Itachi and Kisame ..they didn't say anything about Pein..when I was back there..Itachi-san..asked me..If..if I..if I really loved you.." Tobi began to blush and so did Deidara. "T-tobi..un?" He asked confused. "And..that reminded me..that you and Sasori were..well...you loved eachother endlessly...and.." Madara dropped his head and let go of Deidara.

The blonde was flushing red and bewildered by his partner's words. "Sempai...I need to confess.." Deidara nodded slightly and Tobi took a deep breath. "I..I'm jealous of Sasori." He spoke out seriously. Deidara felt his eyes sting. "T-Tobi.." The masked boy continued. "And..I feel like ..like i'll never be as good as him. That you'd never.." He stopped to breath he too felt tears welling up and his eyes burning. "That you'd never love me, the way you loved him." He began crying now and Deidara had dropped a tear. "Sempai.. I love you." He whispered into his partner's ear. There was a brief moment of silence and sniffing. "And I wanted the moment I tell you to be perfect, but..It isn't because I didn't telly ou the tru-" before he could finish he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a a head buried in his chest.

He could feel warm blobs of tears going though his shirt. "S-sempai?" Tobi asked. "T-tobi, uhn.." Tobi wrapped his arms around the trembling blonde and held him as close as he could. Dei had to admit, he liked the warmth and feel of Tobi. He surely understood..that he loved him. "Sempai why are you crying?" He lifted his chin to see his face. He pouted and wiped away a fresh tear. Deidara looked at the masked boy and made up his mind. "T-the moment, was perfect, uhn.." He stuttered.

Tobi was ovewhelmed by that fact. "B-but Sempai I-" "It doesn't matter. I still love Sasori-Danna with all my ,you've always been so kind and thoughtful to me. Even when i'm at my worst, you're there for me." He paused and another tear rolled down his face."I..I think I'm..beginnning to..love you too.." Tobi's eyes widened as far as they could go and he blushed a deep red. He looked away from Deidara for a second then turned back._So beautiful. He..loves me too. Is this reality?_ "Is..it okay for me to kiss you Sempai?" Tobi asked after a few seconds of courage. Deidara blushed a bit and lifted the mask off tobi's face. Tobi looked surprised. "It's okay." Deidara said quietly. Tobi softened his eyes and leaned in. Before they both knew it their lips were locked and their hearts were beating faster and faster. Tobi bit on Deidara's bottom lip asking for entrance, wich was granted. He explored every inch and corner of his love's mouth. Deidara kissed back and every now and then a soft pant came from his lips._Yep, this is real._ Tobi smiled into the kiss.

They both broke the kiss and panted from the lack of breathing. The blonde nin looked into Madara's eyes and blushed. He smiled. "That was a little more than a kiss, uhn." Deidara said in his usual tone but still a hint of red marked on Dei's cheeks.

Tobi blushed then chuckled ."Should we head back now Sempai?" He asked also in his usual tone. Deidara smirked and nodded. They began walking together in the cold glanced at Deidara from the corner of his eye. _The way the moonlight touched his softly tanned skin and sky blue eyes makes him even more angelic. Yup, my Sempai was beautiful alright. And now he was mine._ Tobi asked after a while of silence. "Is it okay to hold your hand Semp-" He was cut off by a hand interwinded with his , he looked at his Sempai who kept looking ahead with a small smile on his face._I don't think I've ever been this happy._I felt his finger rub gentley against his former partner's ring which was now mine. He gave me a quick glance then, if possible, his smile grew wider."You never have to ask, un." _It's good to see him smile..and happy. I'm glad that I made him this happy. I hope we could be like this forever. Sempai, I promise, i'll never leave your side. I won't let go of your hand._


End file.
